Maelstrom of Creation
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: My version of Izanagi no Naruto Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, or any thing that appears inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Kami" Demon/God**

"Shinigami" Characters Dialogs

"_Yami" Character thought_

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack the Shinigami takes a look into Naruto's possible future and doesn't like what she sees her sisters Kami, and Yami arrive and they all gives him gifts and he's named Izanagi's successor. 13 years later after hiding behind a mask Naruto's ready to show the world what he's made of. **

**Story Start**

The Shinigami sighed, as she had just sealed the Kyuubi away into the child of prophecy. The world was frozen with the exception of her, Naruto and the bodies of his parents. Looking down she placed a finger on little Naruto's head, and viewed the life he would have. What she sees enrages her.

"_**These mortals will abuse him, I won't allow the child of prophecy to be a doormat who forgives everyone at the drop of a hat." she thought shaking in anger, **_before a white flash caught her attention.

She turned to see her sister Kami and Yami, both looking sad as well

"**you both saw it to didn't you." she stated while they nodded sadly "I'm going to give him my blessing and 2 gifts." she said **before turning back to Naruto, who was looking at the full moon in wonder, which started glowing red catching the sisters attention while their eyes widen.

"**Name him as my successor" a voice said**

"**I-Izanagi-sama? Your back to normal" Kami said**

Eons ago Izanagi had went insane, after he had failed to rescue his wife Izanami from the underworld. He had became the Juubi, but since his anger was in control of his body he didn't have enough sense to control all his power, which weakened him and made it easier for the Rikudo Sennin to seal him into the moon. He had calmed down and watched the world looking for a successor so he would be able to join his wife, and he just found it.

"**Yes, give the boy your gifts. I'll give all my power and knowledge to him after." Izanagi said **the girls nodded and looked at Naruto who shockingly had managed to crawl to his mother's body Kushina and he climbed onto of her then fell asleep sucking his thumb muffling his sobs. While tears streamed down the goddesses faces as they moved over Naruto's form as the world froze.

"**I Kami grant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, with the knowledge of the Saiyan Bardock, and new Saiyan Heritage and control of all elements." Kami said, **as a orb flew into Naruto and a Saiyan tail grew from his tail bone before it vanished and his hair flashed Uzumaki red then blond with black streaks. As well as the elements flickered around him. While the kanji for Kami appeared on Naruto's left shoulder.

"**I Yami grant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, with the knowledge of Demon Arts, and shall fuse him and Kyuubi together. As well as the knowledge of Raizen the Demon King of War" **a red orb flew into Naruto as his eyes opened to revel the pupils turned into fox-like slits and turned a bluish purple, and his whisker marks got darker. While the kanji for Yami appeared on his right shoulder.

"**I Shinigami grant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the knowledge of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the powers of Soul Reapers and Arrancars, as well as when he triggers it he will become a Vampire." **a black orb with an red outline appeared flew into Naruto as his eyes opened again and small veins protruded around his eyes and blood filled his sclera before they turned back to normal. The Shiki Fuin warped into the Kanji for Shinigami and all the Kanji's glowed their respective colors before they disappeared.

The goddesses looked up as the moon flashed and a pillar of energy shot down and made contact with Naruto, when the pillar died down Naruto's eyes were glazed over. With the kanji for creation glowed golden before vanishing.

"**Live Naruto kun, you are forbidden to travel to other dimensions until you bring peace to this one." Kami ordered **knowing that Naruto will remember everything that happened tonight.

_**13 years later **_

13 years have passed since the Kyuubi attack, and lots of things have happened, the Hyuga incident, where Hinata Hyuga was almost kidnapped by an Kumo ambassador, but her father saved her but his twin brother paid the price by dieing in his place. Also the Fire Daimyo ordering the Uzumaki clan symbol from Konoha uniforms, the only person allowed to wear the symbol is Naruto. Naruto has come into his powers, but under the recommendation of the Sandaime he hid his powers, and created a mask to see even if he acted like a idiot, will he have someone to trust, but no one his age actually tried to befriend him.

Naruto had been put on a team with three people he hated with a passion; Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, each of them go out of their way to make fun of him. Kakashi had even tried to pass off his achievements on the wave mission to Sasuke during the debriefing, if it wasn't for Tazuna writing a letter about the mission it would've worked. We currently find Naruto sitting on his fathers head while snapping his fingers and black flames flicker in and out of existence (Think Fantastic 4 movie)

" I'm sick of this…it's taking every self control I have not to just rip their hearts out…I'm not hiding anymore old man." Naruto said looking out at the village

"I know my boy, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." the Sandaime Hokage said sadly

"Your heart was in the right place." Naruto said smiling softly before he stood up. "I'm going to get ready for the Chunin exams that start in a week."

"I would wish you good luck, but you don't need it." Sarutobi said while Naruto vanished in a sound of static.

_**Uzumaki/Namikaze estate **_

Naruto appeared at the original home that his parents left for him, that he had secretly gotten when he went to the academy exchange of acting like an complete idiot.

The estate had a big Japanese style mansion located in the middle which was created with Mokuton Jutsu. the mansion was powered by nature chakra. In this mansion, He had a large library which contain book on different type of martial arts, literature etc., Nin-Gen-Tai Jutsu scrolls Izanagi has witnessed while sealed away in the moon, medical Jutsu scroll etc. also Ki and Reiatsu techniques witnessed and mastered from Bardock's and Ichigo's memories . This mansion was also had own personal medical room, training ground, Gravity Chamber, Onsen, Forge, and a cooler for blood packs when he gets the need to feed.

Walking upstairs to the master bed room Naruto burned his jumpsuit and went through his closet before he pulled out some Saiyan armor (think Bardock) he placed the armor out for tomorrow, and went to bed.

"_Time for the real Naruto to introduce himself to the world" Naruto thought_

_**Next day**_

Naruto woke the next morning to see a head full of purple hair on his chest he created a clone and substituted with it. and went to the take a shower before he looked in the mirror.

"**Kai" **Naruto said as his body shimmered and in the place of a 4' 6 malnourish blond blue eyed boy. Appeared a 5'6, six pack muscular, blond with black streaks spiky hair that stopped at the middle of his spine, with amethyst eyes with fox like slits for pupils with no baby fat. Naruto smirked showing longer than average canine teeth.

"_All most forgot what I looked like…been so long." thought Naruto as he got ready for the day_

_**30 minutes later**_

Naruto was looking in a scroll of the last vision he had of Bardock son Kakarot/Goku as he goes by. He had been having visions of all his adventures and has recorded all of them in a scroll especially the attacks he witnessed the visions had stopped after Kakarot went with the eternal dragon though.

While reading someone fell into his lap and bit into the side of his neck and started drinking his blood.

"…sigh…you do know that we do have blood packs upstairs right?" he asked not even bothered while the figure continued drinking. The figure was a woman about 5'9 and was wearing purple lingerie. She had an hourglass figure and D- cup breasts. She had a heart shaped face with creamy white skin. Her eyes were brown without pupils and she had purple hair tied in a pineapple-like ponytail . Her name is Anko Mitarashi a Special Jonin and Naruto's first mate.

She pulled back with veins around her eyes and blood in the sclera of her eyes as blood dripped down her mouth.

"You said blood sharing between vampires is a sign of true love, and I love you with all my heart." said Anko smiling

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, while he remembered how they met

_**Flashback**_

A 8 yr old Naruto was walking home from Ki and Reiatsu training as he was hungry, Naruto heard the sound of struggling deciding to investigate Naruto walked into the alley. What he saw filled him with rage two chunin were trying to rape a purple haired woman his eyes widen when he recognized her as the woman who always looked out for him when he was kicked out of the orphanage 4 years ago.

"Anko" he whispered before he smirked sadistically as his vampire features flashed

"I would advise you two to let her go now" he said as his voice projected around the area catching their attention, before they turned to see him standing their glaring at them.

"well would you look at that the demon brat came to save the snake whore, you should forget what you saw here and leave while you can." one of the man said brandishing a kunai 

"Wrong answer" Naruto said" Anko-chan, remember when I told you I have a secret, that I only tell when I trust someone completely?" Naruto said while Anko nodded weakly, still being held by the Chunin "good now watch" he extended his fangs, as blood rushed to his eyes as veins appeared around his eyes, and he vanished before he reappeared in front of the man and bit into his neck draining him of his blood while Anko and the other man watch in shock.

"Should of kept it in your pants temes." he said before he pounced on the other while Anko's eyes widen

"Vampire" she whispered in awe before she went unconscious

When she woke up again she took the time to check her surroundings

"I'm home, what a weird dream, Naruto-kun a vampire yeah right" she said giggling to herself

"Is that so hard to believe." a familiar voice said, her kunoichi training kicked in, and she threw the kunai under her pillow at the figure

When she turned she saw Naruto standing there with a kunai in center of his chest.

"Naruto-kun!" Anko yelled as she ran up to Naruto 

"It's alright Anko-chan," Naruto said as he pulled the kunai out and pulled his shirt up as Anko watched as the wound closed.

"B-but how?" she asked in shock

"what happened last night wasn't a dream, I am a vampire" Naruto said while Anko looked in shock before her eyes turned to stars

"that's awesome! What's it like?" Anko asked curiously 

"well, Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. Whether it be animal or human, if I fail to drink blood, my body will become severely weak, and will ultimately disintegrate into mummification. Blood especially human blood will not only satisfy my thirst, but will also increase my physical capabilities. The longer I abstain from blood, the more likely I will lose all sense of my humanity and rationality until I finally give into my bloodlust. Due to my acute senses, I'm able to detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave me with a nasty aftertaste." Naruto explained while Anko listened intently

"Powers & Abilities; Compulsion-I have the ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or human. Dream Manipulation: I can manipulate dreams, Super Healing: my healing will heal all infections, injuries, and illnesses at superhuman speed. Super Durability: I'm resistant to pain and fatigue Super Senses: I can hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the Inuzuka clan's extent. Super Speed: I can jump, move and run at superhuman velocity, Super Strength: my strength can match up Tsunade Senju's, and Immortality: I have eternal life and youth." he continued while Anko looked at him like he was a God "I'm trusting you Anko-chan this is to be kept secret, even the old man doesn't know about this." he said seriously while she nodded

**End Flashback**

Naruto was currently walking to a 'team' meeting when he a startled and pained yelp brought him back into reality quickly forcing him to follow the sound. What he found however was not something he did felt like dealing with. A young boy who resembled a mini-Hiruzen wearing a helmet and a long blue scarf he was Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was being held in the air by some foreigner wearing a completely black suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing make up on his face. Finally he noticed the Suna hitae-tae resting on the boy's forehead. Finally he had some kind of large object on his back which was wrapped in bandages.

Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair split into four ponytails. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist holding the dress together. Judging by the netting around her neck she wore a fishnet shirt beneath the dress and had her hitae-tae tied around it. The sash also secured the large metal object to her back.

"That hurt you gaki, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." Said the cat suit wearing boy

.

"Kankuro just drop the kid, we aren't supposed to be starting trouble." Said the girl with disinterest shining in her eyes.

"Calm down Temari, this will be quick. Besides it's not like he's around." Said the boy not even bothering to turn towards her.

"Konohamaru what are you doing?" asked Naruto making his presence known.

"oh you know just hanging around boss." said Konohamaru sheepishly

Naruto sighed in frustration, he raised his hand and swiped it down and the next thing the suna nin knew Konohamaru was in front of Naruto.

"Wha? H-how'd you do that?" asked Kankuro shock while Temari blushed looking at Naruto's body

"Go to the academy Konohamaru. Do your best in class no slacking off." said Naruto compelling Konohamaru to listen.

"Hai boss!" said Konohamaru enthusiastically before he ran off

"next time you want to pick on a kid, I would advise you to make sure that kid isn't the Sandaime's grandson." said Naruto while Kankuro paled slightly "Why don't you come down here and join the conversation Tanuki." Naruto said not looking away from Kankuro who along with Temari paled drastically.

Suddenly a whirl of sand appeared in between the groups in and, Naruto took this time to look over the boy. He stood about the same height as he himself did 5'1". He stood clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet one beneath that judging from the sleeves. White bandages wrapped the ends of his pants legs and he had a kunai pouch on his right leg. Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." Said the teen in a cold voice

"G-Gaara." Breathed out Kankuro with a slight stutter as he began to shake a bit in fear.

Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow

"_Guess even they fear him, Shukaku has went crazy. Since he was first sealed I'll help him out after all the biju were created from my predecessors power." Naruto thought_

"It wasn't my fault; the kid…" started Kankuro only to be cut off.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Stated Gaara coldly causing the two Suna nin to shiver, before he turned to Naruto who looked behind him to see Sakura and Sasuke peeking around the corner before a concentrated burst of Ki sent them running

"I apologize for my teammates it wont happen again." Said Gaara as he turned a cold eye onto Kankuro who broke out into a cold sweat.

"I'll take your word for that, I take it you're here for the Chunin Exam then." Stated Naruto calmly as he put his hands in his pocket

"You would be correct. I hope to see you there." Said Gaara before he turned to walk away.

"Hold up." Called Naruto causing all three to freeze in their tracks.

"Before you go you could at least introduce yourself." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku . I am also interested in your name." replied Gaara _"mother is afraid of this one" he thought_

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Said Gaara before he and his teammates could walk off Naruto spoke again.

"a word of advise Gaara-san" said Naruto getting their attention as he walked closer. "Your on my turf now, any leaf civilian or Shinobi gets hurt by you outside of these exams, I'll kill you and the Shukaku won't be able to save you." warned Naruto while the three Suna nin eyes widen in fear.

"Other than that go wild while in the exams, hope to see you there." He finished as the siblings walked away quickly.

"This exam is gonna be one hell of a party." Said Naruto as he watched the Suna nin's walk off.

An hour later found Naruto arriving at Team Seven's usual meeting spot. Naruto approached his team of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruto

"Of course it is sensei, who'd you think it was?" said Naruto evenly

"Nothing I just didn't recognize you with your new look."

"yeah, I decided to stop hiding and embrace my heritage." Naruto said while Kakashi looked worried

Sasuke scoffed, "Only you would dobe."

**"You would be wise to watch your tongue uke!" **said Naruto in his hollow voice as his eyes were golden and the sclera was black

Sasuke taken back by that as well as Sakura and Kakashi they looked to Naruto hearing the tone of voice coming from him as well as seeing the change in his eyes.

.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"Hard at hearing fag?" Naruto asked using the same trick pulled on him at the academy.

"_What's wrong with the demon, I should talk to the Sandaime about his change in appearance and attitude." Kakashi thought ,_

Kakashi has hated Naruto before he was even born. Kakashi hate comes from the fact that Naruto was Minato's real son while Kakashi wasn't. he hated Kushina because she was married to Minato, and he wanted all of Minato's attention. That was why he killed Rin after he witnessed her using the Rasengan, something his sensei never taught him. He was very happy when he heard that Kushina was dead but when the news of Minato was as well he grew even more angry and secretly tried to kill Naruto under the guise of a henged Chunin and almost succeeded but the Sandaime walked in on him, and he had barely managed to get away.

"Anyway today there will be no training or missions today," Kakashi began making the team scowl for being dragged out here and wait for nothing, "Instead I'm giving you each one of these." He hands them each a form.

"Wait a minute, these are…" Sasuke began.

"Chunin Exam admission forms?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes I feel you're all ready to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. If you feel up for it sign that form and turn it in at the ninja academy three days from now." The Jonin explained.

"_hump…more like he's kissing Sasuke's ass again" _thought Naruto narrowing his eyes

"If that's all can I go now?" Naruto asked "the sooner I'm away from these assholes the better" he muttered but the others caught it and frowned.

"Yes you're all dismissed." Kakashi said _"Maybe Hokage-sama will let us get rid of the demon, then Minato-sensei can rest in peace" thought Kakashi before he shunshin'd away_

"Sasuke-kun you want to go on a date?" Sakura asked hopefully

"No" said Sasuke simply before he and Sakura looked around for Naruto only to find him gone

**Review **

**This is my version of Izanagi no Naruto by Shawn129**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, or any thing that appears inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Kami" Demon/God**

"Shinigami" Characters Dialogs

"_Yami" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**3 Days Later**

It's been three days since Naruto and his team was nominated for the Chunin Exams, since then the other members of team 7 have been trying to found out what caused his change, with little success. Naruto was currently in the Hokage's office.

"So what can I do for you Old man?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well Naruto I have a mission for you it will be your first mission as a Special Jonin." Sarutobi explained

"Sure I'll take the…what do you mean Special Jonin I'm a Genin." Naruto said

"Well the Shinobi Council found out you were the Anbu Captain Commander that helped the rebels in Kiri win the war." Sarutobi said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he face palmed

"And what did they say?" Naruto asked

"Well they wanted you to take your place as Namikaze/Senju/Uzumaki Clan head. For you to do that you have to be at least of Jonin rank " Hiruzen said

"I get Namikaze and Uzumaki but Senju?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes Mito-sama was the Head of the Senju Clan as well. When Tsunade left she gave the title to your mother Kushina. Now that position falls to you."

"sigh…fine so what's the mission?"

"Your goal is to make sure that Sasuke Uchiha makes it out of the Forest of Death alive." Sarutobi said seeing Naruto's eyes narrowed he quickly continued "We got word that Orochimaru will make a move to get him."

"If Orochimaru gives him a curse mark. I'll place a seal that will destroy his Sharingan whenif he tries to run from the village. I was able to removes Anko's because I marked her as my mate." Naruto explained

"That'll be best." Sarutobi said

"Do the Jonin sensei know about my promotion?" Naruto asked

"Yes all except Kakashi, he doesn't know because he was late to the meeting. Your position is a secret till after the Forest of Death."

"Cool, I'll see you later old man." Naruto said before he vanished in a swirl of black and silver streaked flames.

**With Naruto & Anko **

**Midnight **

Naruto and Anko silently walked through the Green Woods forest, heading to a bandit camp. It was a rather large camp, or maybe a small base, about the size of a small village, with around 350 bandits, plus the 110 guard dogs and an unaccounted number of prisoners. They were dressed in all black prepared to feed.

They walked through the front gate.

"ey! What the hell ya doin' here? Yer wanna sumethin'?" One of the guards asked

Naruto didn't say anything; instead he raised his hand and pointed at the gate

"Hey! I'm talkin' to - " Whatever the guard was going to say next was silenced by Naruto blurring into existence in front of him and taking out his heart while the others head fell from his shoulders. Naruto and Anko calmly walked inside after killing the two guards, and stood in the middle of the camp. Soon the other bandits walked out of their huts or wherever they were, and circle them.

"Who the hell are you two?" One of them asked

"What the hell ya want here?" asked another bandit, but he was silenced when Anko decapitated him

"We hold no obligation to answer your questions…!" Naruto started as he grabbed a knife that was thrown at him and threw back, while Anko stabbed another bandit that tried to slash him "Just know that every bandit in this camp will be bead by tonight!" He said, as he bisected another bandit who tried to cut his head, and added "Now Anko my dear lets have fun!" He shouted as he and Anko blurred from existence

Screams could be heard from miles as Naruto and Anko slaughtered every bandit in the camp while the prisoners were set free.

**Day of Chunin Exams**

Naruto was leaning against the Academy's entrance watching his teammates as they approached. After they did he didn't even bother speaking before he turned and entered the building and moved towards the stairs. A commotion on the second floor caught his attention and he turned to find who he knew as two Chunin, since they didn't bother to change faces with their henge's, knocking around Genin who were trying to get past them.

He listened with a smirk as they berated the Genin who kept trying to force pass them. As Sasuke moved to get ahead of him he acted before the boy could do something stupid grabbing a kunai and placing it in his mid back causing both his teammates to freeze.

"Now don't go trying to act all superior or you'll ruin the party. Its obvious those guys are weeding out the weaklings who can't even recognize the genjutsu so just keep your mouth shut and come on." whispered Naruto calmly still smirking before removing the kunai from his teammate and walking off to go around the spectacle and quietly moving up the stairs his teammates following behind glaring angrily at his back.

Five minutes later, having made a quick stop, they stood in front of the real room 301 having just finished a talk with Kakashi. As Kakashi moved aside Naruto sighed before kicking the double doors wide open making Kakashi sweat drop.

"_Maybe the demon is still the same idiot after all, he'll probably get killed in the exams if I'm lucky" _thought Kakashi

As they entered they found themselves on the receiving end of glares from a room packed full of Genin from what had to be every shinobi village.

"_What all these people are taking the exam." _thought Sakura in nervously as sweat dripped down her face.

"_None of these losers can stand the might of the mighty Uchiha" _thought Sasuke.

"Hurry and get this over with" thought Naruto bored

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" exclaimed a loud voice before a blur hit team sevens resident emo. That blur turned out to be none other than Sakura's so called 'rival' and former best friend Ino Yamanaka .

"I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement." said Ino as she clung to the boy.

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too." said a male voice which turned out to be none other than Shikamaru Nara, one of the laziest people Naruto ever met. To the side of him devouring a bag of chips was his best friend Choji Akimichi .

"Yahoo! Found you." called yet another loud voice this one male.

Turning Naruto smirked as he saw team eights resident loudmouth Kiba Inuzuka , his dog sitting atop his head. Along with him approached both Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame .

"Well it looks like we're all here." said Kiba getting a sigh from Shikamaru.

"So where's Naruto-baka?" questioned Ino as she looked around. Only to gawk as she found a gorgeous blond sitting on the table by the windows.

"Oi who the hell are you." said Kiba loudly as his eyes narrowed onto the boy trying to look intimidating.

"Shut your mouth Kiba before snatch your tongue out" said Naruto in a lazy manner

"Kiba that's Naruto." Sakura whispered to her old classmates who looked at her shocked "We don't know what happened to him but he's been cold to everyone lately"

"_No way THAT'S Naruto. He's gorgeous and tall." _thought Ino in awe a blush taking over her face.

As the rookies were trying to find out on what caused Naruto's change said boy noticed a silver haired glasses wearing Genin headed for them. His wore a blue pants and a sleeveless blue shirt with a short sleeved white shirt beneath it. As he turned to face him he noticed he wore a Konoha hitae-tae though he cared little about that.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet." said the boy as he stopped close to the group.

"You guys are the rookies straight from the academy. I mean you'd have to be screaming like a bunch of school girl's gee this isn't a picnic." finished the boy with his left hand hovering over his kunai pouch.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" questioned Ino as she looked over the boy who'd interrupted her conversation.

"I'm Kabuto. Instead of that though you should look behind you." said the newly introduced Kabuto. As the rookies turned they found several Genin glaring in their direction.

"Those guys are from Ame and have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene."

Naruto smirked slightly at his words as well as the feel of the weak killing intent the Ame-nin were projecting towards them. Since he was sitting away from the group none of them saw his eyes flash red as the boy leveled a concentrated amount of his own killing intent onto three.

Suddenly each of the Ame-nin seized up and broke into a sweat. In their minds each of them could see their deaths at the hands of the Uzumaki mostly by being impaled with a katana. Turning around each of them faced the front not wanting to piss the boy off any further.

"I guess I can't blame you guys for being clueless. You actually remind me of how I used to be." Stated Kabuto breaking the rookie Genins from their thoughts.

"So this is your second try, Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura getting a chuckle from the older nin.

"Nope, my seventh. You see the exams are held twice a year, this is my fourth year." stated Kabuto.

"Still because I've been around for a while I've learned quite a bit. How about I share some information with you cute rookies." said Kabuto finally getting Naruto's full attention as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"_Guy smells of snakes and blood, and so does that Kusa nin over there. it seems I found the spy." _Naruto thought looking at the Kusa nin across the room and Kabuto

"These are my nin info cards. There basically cards with info burned on them with chakra." explained Kabuto as he set the cards down. Following this he showed them a map of the elemental countries as well as info on which villages were participating.

"Do you have any cards with info on individuals?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, though the info on all the participants isn't perfect. I even have some on you guys. Just tell me something about the guys you're interested in and I'll take a look." stated Kabuto with a smirk.

"Gaara no Sabaku of Suna and Neji Hyuga of Konoha." said Sasuke with his ever preset scowl remembering the Suna nin's name that he saw Naruto talking to.

"So you even know their names, then this should be easy." said Kabuto before he whipped out three cards after adding chakra to his hands.

"Ok first is Neji Hyuga . He's a year older than you guys and last year's rookie of the year. Mission record is 20 D-rank and 12 C-ranks. His Jonin sensei goes by the name of Gai. He is known as the Hyuga Clans prodigy and is even rumored to be the greatest genius in the last century. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten." stated Kabuto getting nods from those in the group who didn't know this already.

"Next is Gaara no Sabaku. Mission record shows 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank. Since he's a foreigner there's not much I know about him. However he has apparently returned from every mission without so much as a scratch." finished Kabuto making several of the rookies nervous.

"Whatever the case you guys should know that most of those participating in the exams are their villages elites much like Neji and Gaara." said Kabuto quietly making several of the rookies even more nervous while naming the various villages participating.

"_Not one of them our suspicious that he's got info that's suppose to be known to a Kage." _Naruto thought

Before any other comments could be made the team from the newly formed Oto rushed the group and more precisely Kabuto. Seeing them coming Kabuto reacted just as one of them, face hidden beneath bandages with only one eye exposed, swung down with his right fist. Dodging the attack the silver haired nin stood up with a smirk only for it to die as he fell forward and spat a wad of blood from his mouth and his glasses cracked.

"Write this down on those damn cards of yours. The Genin of Hidden Sound will definitely become Chunin." said another Oto nin with spiky black hair smirking cockily.

Naruto's head snapped towards the front of the room just as a large puff of smoke covered it. When it cleared several nin stood in front of the room each wearing a Konoha hitae-tae. Each of them wore a pair of grey dress pants and a gray button down shirt. Of this group one individual stood out above the rest as he also wore a high collared open black trench coat and stood in front of the group.

"QUIET DOWN YOU MAGGOTS HIDDEN SOUND GUYS STOP DOING AS YOU PLEASE OR I'LL FAIL THE LOT OF YOU RIGHT NOW." shouted the man at the front a scowl covering his features.

"I apologize for that, it's our first time and we got a bit carried away." said the bandaged one getting a snort from the man.

"Now thank you all for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the first examiner for the Chunin Selection Exams first test." said the newly introduced proctor making some of the visiting nin gulp having heard of the man.

"Now before anything else I'll say this. During these exams there is to be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those that disobey me will find themselves failed immediately. Do I make myself clear." finished Ibiki getting smirks from some in the room.

Following this Ibiki announced that the first exam would be a paper test. As he moved to get his assigned seat he felt a eyes on him and turned just in time to catch a Kusa nin turn the opposite way narrowing his eyes he continued. Arriving at his seat he sighed in exasperation as he found Hinata sitting in the seat next to his own. Just as he sat down Ibiki started to speak failing any who hadn't managed to sit down in time along with their teams.

"Do not turn your test over and listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many rules for the first test so I'll write them down for you while I explain. Questions however are not allowed so listen carefully."

"Firstly you guys will start off with ten points. This test has ten questions and each is worth one point, this test however uses a subtraction system. So basically if you answer all your questions correctly you keep all ten of your points. However if say you miss three questions you lose three points and get stuck with seven." He paused here for breath before continuing.

"This is where the second rule comes into play. The second rule is that this test is taken as a team. This means whether you pass or fail is determined by the combined points of your entire team. Each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the combined team total of thirty." said Ibiki which caused Sakura to slam her head on her table.

"Wait a second; why is this a team test and I don't understand this whole initial point system either." exclaimed Sakura loudly catching Ibiki's attention.

"Shut the hell up you don't have the right to question me. There's a reason for this so sit down, shut up, and listen." snapped the examiner making the banshee recoil.

"Now here is the third and most important rule. Anyone caught doing sneaky activities such as sneaking will have two points subtracted from their score for every offence. That means that there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. Those pathetic enough to be caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobi trying to attain the level of Chunin be proud ninjas.

Also those who lose all their points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with both of their teammates."

As Ibiki finished saying this Naruto felt two death glares and a small amount of killing intent from behind causing him to turn. True to his suspicions he found both his so called teammates glaring at him heatedly. Narrowing his own cold amethyst eyes on theirs he focused a small concentrated dose of his killing intent onto them causing each of them to freeze in fear and swear they saw the transparent silhouette of a 10 tailed wolf hovering behind him.

Feeling he'd made his point he turned back around just in time to catch the last of Ibiki's rules before the test began. Turning the paper over and looking over it his eyebrow twitched at what he read. There was absolutely no way any Genin could answer this questions unless they were either a genius or such a big loser they'd spent their childhood memorizing library books. Behind him both Shikamaru and Sakura had to hold back sneezes.

Sitting back in his seat he took a deep breath and reflected back onto everything Ibiki had said. The only thing that stuck out however was the penalty for cheating. Usually when one cheated they were immediately failed yet here they were only being penalized two points instead of outright failure. It was almost as if they were encouraged to cheat. Plus with the level these questions were at the only way he could even think to answer them was to cheat.

_"As Shinobi trying to attain the level of Chunin be proud ninjas." _He blinked as Ibiki's words flew through his mind before he glanced to his left staring into the eyes of one of the Chunin who returned his stare.

_"I see. They placed the Chunin around the room because they know these questions are too hard for a Genin to answer. With that however the only option is to cheat, yet you get penalized 2 points each time you're caught cheating until you fail. If that's the case that just means you have to cheat yet do it well enough that you don't get caught." _thought the disguised Genin with a small smirk unknowingly catching Ibiki's attention.

Sitting back in his seat he closed his eyes as he tried to figure a way to get through this. It seemed that several others had also figured this out as all around him people were cheating. Unfortunately for some they weren't doing well enough as evidenced by the angry teams that were already being thrown out. A small quiet bark caught his attention and in his minds eye he could see Kiba sitting with his dog on his head which was telling him the answers with a series of barks and growls.

"_No matter how strong I am I still hate written exams…sigh" _Naruto thought as he focused on listening to the various pencil taps going around the room before he focused in on one of the disguised Chunin's in the room.

Forty five minutes into the test Ibiki called for a halt. After making sure everyone had placed their pencils down he announced it was time for the tenth question. Pausing and making sure everyone was paying attention he began to speak.

"The tenth question has a new rule. This rule is what I like to call a hopeless rule. I give you two choices you can quit now and take the exam the next time. On the other hand you can stay and take the tenth question. However anyone who stays and answers this question wrong will not only fail but never be allowed to take the Chunin Exams again." Finished Ibiki shocking the entire room though a few tried hard not to show it.

Within five minutes of Ibiki saying this five people had cracked and opted to leave failing along with their teams. Soon more teams began to drop like flies as more and more people quit. After about fifteen minutes of this Ibiki noticed that no one else was going to quit. In fact most of those left merely looked bored while just a few were a tad bit nervous. Before everyone seemed to calm down

"_26 teams huh and three of them rookies." _thought Ibiki with a smirk.

"Alright then since it's obvious no one else will quit everyone here…passes." said Ibiki much to the shock of the room's occupants.

What followed this proclamation was an explanation on this test purpose. This test was apparently designed to test the information gathering skills of the Genin as this was one of the many skills a Chunin level Shinobi needed. Those who failed this portion did so because they did not have the skill necessary to do this without being too obvious in their attempts.

The tenth question however was to determine who had the strength of will needed for the position. In the field there is no next time it's either do or die. Those who quit had essentially died as they'd buckled under the pressure. Those who had remained however had pushed forward to complete their mission. Though nervous he explained they'd done this with confidence in themselves and their teammates and had passed because of it.

Before he could speak anymore on the subject however the window was shattered as something flew through it. as it did a brown ball followed just behind it before it unraveled causing Naruto to smile.

"This is no time to celebrate. I'm the proctor for the second test of these exams, Anko Mitarashi ." said the purple haired woman with a smirk.

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, or any thing that appears inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Kami" Demon/God**

"Shinigami" Characters Dialogs

"_Yami" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**Forest Of Death**

For a full two minutes silence reigned over the classroom the Chunin hopefuls were in, everyone from the Genin to even Ibiki himself could only look at Anko in silence after she'd made her appearance. Naruto himself was chuckling quietly.

"_WHAT A SLUT." _thought Sakura as she looked over Anko

"You're early again, Anko" stated Ibiki quietly making the purple haired Kunoichi sweatdrop. Laughing nervously Anko took a good look around the class and raised an eyebrow at the number of people left.

"Ibiki you're not going soft on me are you, there's 26 teams here." said Anko turning an astonished look towards the other Jonin.

"Yeah well, I guess we just got some exceptional ones this year." replied Ibiki getting a snort from the woman.

"Whatever the case I'll be sure to cut this group in half by the time I'm done." said the purple haired kunoichi.

"Alright brats the easy parts over, follow me for the second exam!" exclaimed Anko before moving out the door with a bunch of grumbling Genin following behind her.

After nearly thirty minutes of moving the group of Genin found themselves in front of a large forest which was surrounded by a tall gate. This forest was one that most of Konoha Genin had never laid eyes on yet a few had heard of. This was Training Area 44, a forest which was rumored to have been created by the Shodai Hokage in a fit of rage because of an act of betrayal. As if to confirm their thoughts Anko took that time to speak up.

"Alright gaki's welcome to Training Area 44 otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death.' You'll find out why soon enough." said Anko with a smirk successfully creeping out several of the Genin only to get a yawn from Naruto.

In response to this she quickly shot a kunai into her hand which she launched at the boy. Naruto seeing it coming simply tilted his head to the side. Faster than most could track she appeared behind the boy.

"You seem spirited today Naruto-kun. But you know it's the spirited ones that usually die first spilling that deliciously red blood that I love so much." said Anko placing her arms around his neck, before she licked his neck

Before anything else could be said she brought her right hand up blocking a kunai before it could come to her neck. Turning her head slightly she saw it was being held by the Kusa Genin that Naruto was looking at earlier, who was using her tongue to hold it.

"Here's your kunai." Said the Kusa Genin getting a smirk from the examiner.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't sneak up on us…" started Anko just as the grass Genin found a kunai held at her back.

"Unless you want to die of course." finished Naruto behind the grass Genin just as the one Anko was holding puffed into smoke.

"No, I just get excited at the thought of a fight. Besides you cut my precious hair so I couldn't help myself." explained the grass Genin after she handed over the kunai and began to walk away.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones here." said Anko with a smirk though Naruto could see the rage in her eyes, directed at the Kusa Genin.

"Your one to talk." returned the white haired Genin with a smirk of his own. "I know you smelled it, keep clam Anko-chan." Naruto whispered as he walked away while she gave a unnoticeable nod

"Anyway before we start there's something I have to pass out." said the Kunoichi as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Since there will be deaths in this test you have to sign this slip before you're allowed to participate in the exam any further. This slip basically states that the leaf village is not responsible if you die. Those that don't sign this slip here will fail." said Anko with a cheeky grin.

"Ok so here's the deal. First I'll explain the second test, and then you will sign those slips and check in at the booth behind me." said Anko getting mummers of agreement from the gathered Genin.

"To put it simply this exam is the ultimate survival test. You will use your knowledge, jutsu, and weapons to compete in battle in which there are no rules. You will fight over these two scrolls the heaven and earth." said Anko pulling out two scrolls to show the group.

"There are 78 people here meaning 26 teams. Half will get heaven scrolls while the other half will get earth scrolls. To pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls. There is also a time limit of exactly 120 hours or five days."

"Five days!" exclaimed Ino in shock

"But what about dinner!" exclaimed Choji in which Anko merely shrugged.

"Your on your own after all the forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beast, poisonous insects and poisonous plants." said the examiner calmly.

"Also it isn't really likely that 13 teams will actually pass. As the days pass the distance to the goal becomes farther, plus you'll get less time to rest. Not to mention the area will be crawling with enemies so you won't get to sleep much. Meaning not only can you fail by losing the scroll but some will die from the harshness of the course."

"You can also be disqualified as well. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you lose a teammate or have one killed. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam, you will be in the forest for the whole five days. Lastly you must not look in the scroll until you reach the tower." finished Anko seriously.

"What happens if we do?" questioned Kiba.

"That's a surprise for anyone who does it." said Anko with a smirk.

"A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations exchange the forms for the scrolls then get to a gate for the exams start." said Anko as she walked away.

"A final word of advice…don't die." said Anko glancing over her shoulder before she continued walking away.

Thirty minutes later found team seven waiting at the 12th gate for the exam to start. They had exchanged their forms for a heaven scroll which Naruto had gave Sasuke a decoy of the scroll to carry having been outvoted thanks to the pink haired fangirl that called herself his teammate, while keeping the real scroll secretly sealed away.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGINS…NOW." said Anko her voice booming through the speakers hovering above each gate.

As soon as these words were spoken the gates were opened and the gathered Genin dashed inside. After about fifteen minutes a scream ripped through the air getting team seven to stop mostly because of Sakura who got scared.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." said Naruto as he began to walk in a different.

"Hey where do you think your going." called Sakura getting the boy to turn his head to face her.

"None of your god damn buisness." He replied "Do me a favor, your useless inside this exam so don't be a problem keep that voice of yours in a whisper." Naruto said as he started walking again "If not I'll cut your tongue out." he said as he walked into some bushes leaving behind a shocked Sasuke and a fearful, and hurt Sakura.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto came to a stop as a trio of Ame-nin jumped at him from the trees only for the boy to sigh and disappear. When he reappeared a few seconds later however he held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand, dispelling the sword in a swirl of Reiatsu, before a spray of blood as three horrified screams filled the air as the Ame-nin fell to the ground each with a limb missing.

'"Pathetic." thought the god as his amethyst eyes looked at the Genin at his feet. Sighing Naruto checked there bodies to see if they had a earth scroll, finding the scroll Naruto smirked and started his way back to his pathetic excuse for teammates.

As he made his way toward them he came to a sight of destroyed trees _"Someone used a wind jutsu, of this magnitude had to at least have Jonin level reserves." _Naruto thought before he picked up a surge of chakra, causing his eyes to widen before he vanished in a Shunpo.

When Naruto arrived he felt Ki. Curious he was surprised to arrive at the clearing he heard "Pitiful." He turned and saw the Kusa woman throwing a kunai at the frozen Sasuke and Sakura.

Before the Kunai hit Naruto grabbed them and threw them on the ground,

"Who are you?" The Genin asked.

"Who I am is no concern of yours, Orochimaru." Naruto said. The Genin narrowed her eyes at him before she smirked.

"So I have a brave little Genin. How nice." Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto wordlessly summoned two clones. Not even giving them orders the clones took Sasuke and Sakura away.

"Where do you think your taking him?" Orochimaru hissed before stretching his upper half to by pass Naruto.

But as the snake man got closer Naruto pushed him away with a Shinra Tensei, making his body go flying. The man crashed through trees before stopping his arms broken.

"What was that? He didn't say a word!" Orochimaru thought before opening his mouth and creating a new body.

"That's gross." Naruto muttered surprising the Sannin as the boy was behind him with his arms crossed.

Orochimaru was about to turn around but Naruto sent him upwards by kicking him in the back. "It's such a shame how weak you are." Naruto smirked as he pointed his finger at Orochimaru

"**Demon Gun!" **Naruto shouted as a red beam of youki shot towards Orochimaru

The Sannin managed to substitute with a log in time. As Orochimaru appeared behind a tree he felt totally out classed. It irritated him. He was a Sannin! There was no way he could lose to this…His musings were cut short when he was suddenly forced to jump out of the way as a white beam of youki crashed and obliterate the tree and everything behind it, before he was pulled to Naruto.

"No way! This power! Only-" Orochimaru started only for Naruto to interrupt

"What's wrong? Scared?" Naruto interrupted as the man was in front of him.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Orochimaru was sweating a bit. _"This is the Kyuubi brat? And he's Minato's kid." _he thought.

"You shouldn't have came here snake!" Naruto said as he vanished and reappeared before Orochimaru with a Rasengan and drove it into Orochimaru's torso **"Rasengan!" **he shouted

Orochimaru was blown away crying out in agony, while Naruto scoffed _"So he's given Sasuke the Curse seal." _Naruto thought as his clones dispersed seeing as he was buying the snake time to put the mark on the Uchiha. Naruto looked to see the Orochimaru in front of him melted into a puddle of mud.

Naruto jumped toward where his clone had last been to see Sakura was dragging Sasuke into a cave a couple of yards away. Dropping in front of the cave startling Sakura.

"Naruto!" she screeched but when he narrowed his eyes at her she looked down "sorry…" she muttered remembering what he said.

"Go refill the water container while I check Sasuke to see if he's cleared for this exam." Naruto said while Sakura looked unsure before she reluctantly left to refill the water. Making sure she was gone Naruto activated his Juubigan and placed a seal on Sasuke's forehead and channeled his youki into the seal as the seal glowed brightly as it burned it self into Sasuke's head as he started to thrash around as the seal vanished, Naruto getting tired of him thrashing and screaming, punched Sasuke in the face knocking him unconscious again. He entertained the thought of placing a seal on the cures seal but thought against it.

Sitting back outside the caves entrance, and waiting for Sakura to return, Naruto relaxed as a breeze passed over him, reaching into his shirt Naruto took out a locket. Opening it Naruto looked at the picture of him Anko who had blonde hair, and two other boys.

"Stefan, Damon, I'll be back I promise." Naruto whispered to the picture of his brothers

A couple of years ago Kami allowed Naruto to go to another dimension, after he ended the Bloodline war in Kiri He took Anko with him, they landed in a place called Mystic Falls were Anko changed her hair to a blonde color she was adopted into the Forbes family while he was taken into the Salvatore family, after his brothers were turned into vampires Naruto and Anko returned to Konoha which had been frozen since he left.

"_It's been about a 100 years over there." _Naruto thought as he closed the locket and put it back in his shirt, as Sakura came rushing back inside out of breath. _"She ran all the way there and back…pitiful fan girl." _Naruto thought as she ran into the cave.

Naruto looked out into the woods were he heard talking, narrowing his eyes Naruto stood up and vanished and reappeared before 3 Oto nins who looked at him shocked

"Why hello there." Naruto said as he stepped forward getting ready to kill the 3 nins but the one who was named Zaku if he remembered jumped before him with a fist cocked back, but Naruto grabbed his arm and turned Zaku around and place him on his knees before he dislocated both of Zaku's shoulders causing him to shout in pain before he passed out as his body went into shock, getting ready to kill the foolish nin his teammate shouted seeing the look in Naruto's eyes

"Wait, please don't kill him!" Dosu shouted getting Naruto's attention as he pulled out his teams scroll "Here take it."

"Don't need it, just get out of here." Naruto said as he walked back to the cave leaving the two nins to take there teammate and flee

When he entered the cave he saw Sakura was kissing Sasuke's unconscious form _"She can't be mentally healthy_" Naruto thought before he cleared his throat causing Sakura to jump back with a furious blush. "Get ready were heading to the tower." he said

"O-ok" she said as she scrambled around picking up everything as a clone picked up Sasuke before they made their way to the tower while jumping Naruto looked ahead to see Kabuto who turned toward the m and wave narrowing his eyes Naruto continued

"Hey Naruto-san! Have you gu-urkk!" he was unable to continue as Naruto kicked him in the throat and keep on moving while Sakura looked shocked

"W-why'd you attack Kabuto-san?" she asked shocked that he attack another Konoha nin

"We have no comrades in this exam, trust no one." he said continuing on to the tower

"_What happened to you Naruto?" _Sakura thought looking at Naruto's back

Tower

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the tower and his clone handed Sasuke to Sakura as Naruto and the clone opened the scrolls. They threw the scrolls as Iruka was summoned before them as the clone dispersed. Before Iruka could speak Naruto cut him off

"The Uchiha needs medical attention, I'm going to speak with Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he walked away.

Iruka looked at Naruto's back and noticed his change of wardrobe. "Naruto!" he called out but Naruto kept walking, turning to Sakura "What happened to him Sakura?" Iruka asked

"I don't know Iruka-sensei, he's been like that every since we got back from are mission to Wave country." Sakura replied "Can you help me with Sasuke-kun sensei?" she asked

"Yes lets get him to the infirmary." Iruka said as he went to help Sakura _"Does the demon know that I really hate him? I should've killed him when I had the chance." _Iruka thought

**With Naruto **

"_The fool. I don't see why he continue to act, like he actually cares about me. When the look in his eye says otherwise." _Naruto thought shaking his head as he came to the Hokage's office inside the tower

Knocking Naruto waited till he heard

"Enter!" opening the door Naruto saw Sarutobi was doing paperwork.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama, although Orochimaru managed to give the Uchiha the curse seal. So I put the seal on him here's the tag." Naruto reported as he handed Hiruzen a tag that'll allow him to activate the seal. "I've made one for your successor as well just incase." Naruto added

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Why don't you go get some rest." Sarutobi suggested while Naruto smiled and bowed before he vanished using a Sonido

Hiruzen looked down at the form he had before him that was labeled 'Akatsuki' "I need to tell him about them." Sarutobi whispered as he reads through the file.

Before Iruka barged into the room "Hokage-sama! We have a problem, Naruto is acting different his eyes there not the same as they were, they don't show the same happiness!" he yelled

"I know." Sarutobi said

"What are we going to do Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked

"Nothing."

"NOTHING!?" Iruka shouted before he was blast by Hiruzen's killer intent

"Lower your voice Chunin Iruka." Sarutobi growled "When I gave you the mission to befriend Naruto-kun, I thought you were the best for the job, but you weren't. As soon as Naruto noticed you started acting friendly he reported it to me." Sarutobi said causing Iruka eyes to widen

"W-what? But how?" Iruka asked as the Naruto he knew was an idiot

"Because the Naruto you know is a mask, that was going to crack sooner then I wanted it to. Naruto knew that, and I ordered you to be his friend. But that's my mistake, considering you hate Naruto for being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki as well as the fact that Anko would rather hang out with him, then go out on a date with you." Sarutobi said

"So what! I'm a better choice for her then that brat! She should be happy that anyone would associate with her anyway, I'm a respected Chunin and she would rather hang out with the de-" Iruka's rant was cut short as Sarutobi released his killer intent on him again sending the Chunin to the ground

"I would remind you that my law is still in place Chunin! Now I'd advise you to leave this moment before I do something I won't regret!" Sarutobi said, Iruka's eyes widen before he shunshin'd away. _"I'm to old for this shit_!" Hiruzen thought as he saw that it was night out and went to his room to get some sleep for the preliminaries tomorrow.

**And Done **

**Please Review, Flamers will be ignored **

**As well i need ideas for Goddesses For Kami Chosen **

**Kushina - Yami**

**Mikoto - Shinigami**

**Mito - Inari**

**Tsunade - Tozi**

**Anko - Amateratsu **

**Kurenai - Tsukiyomi**

Tsume - Susano'o

**Samui - **

******Mei -**

**Pm me suggestions**


End file.
